When the Demon Stirs
by H. Zane
Summary: Updated 4 new chapters! Have Van and Hitomi found each other again? Or will this new enemy destroy them all? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Summary...  
  
"When the Demon Stirs" takes place two years after the end of the series. At first it is a typical V&H continuation, Van and Hitomi are missing each other and are wondering if they'll ever see each other again. But alas, a new threat is emerging, one with the potential to destroy all of Gaea...  
Just read it and tell me what you think, this is my first attempt at fan fiction, besides poetry, so please don't be too brutal. Although, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
e-mail me at hzane420@yahoo.com for anything.  
  
p.s. I know it's a little corny in the beginning, but I promise it will get better.  
  
thanx 4 readin'  
H. zane  
  
  
On to the fiction.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane   
  
It was the wicked who with hands and  
words invented death,  
considered it a friend, and pined for it,  
and made a covenant with it.  
~ Book of Wisdom  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
One thousand years ago…  
  
Cries of death echoed across the vast emptiness of space. The once brilliantly beautiful heavens full of peace and pleasure were now a place of strife and emptiness. The moans and tears and blood mixed and swirled together as war burned through the cracks of heaven's fallen sky. Ethereal beings of light and grace fought valiantly as a traitor struggled for dominance, the traitor who had turned friend against friend, brother against brother…  
  
Atlantis had, not long before that, proven their greatness and betrayal with the creation of Gaea. This news was indeed disturbing to The Council of Heaven and it's master the god of creation. Their treachery against the Creator had caused utter chaos in the heavens. The Elders argued of this atrocity: how could mere mortals drive the strength and power of wishes, what was going to be done about this and how severe the punishment? Surly Atlantis's people did not think claiming themselves as gods could go unpunished, that the creation of a brand new planet would go unnoticed. That was indeed a problem that was not easily solved. Heaven's defenses were down and the council was downright beside themselves, giving perfect opportunity for a revolt.  
  
Lathanial a nobleman of high regard and power had been planning a mutiny for well over a century, waiting for the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. He had felt mediocre with his peers and especially in the presence of the Elders. He did not like how the heavens was being run, he thought himself to be the only leader worthy of control. With the loyalty of his closest companion, Zora also a nobleman but with lesser respect, Lathanial gathered souls and brainwashed them into his belief and promised them limitless power. Nevertheless a great percentage of heaven was easily convinced and they trained in secret as they waited to make their move. That day came with the enlightenment of Atlantis. They caused an uproar that Lathanial could only have dreamed of. With the council off guard he put the wheel of his plan into motion. He dispersed his army all over the heavens, killing many unsuspecting residents. Heaven was not prepared to do battle with its own people and was very hesitant to fight back. Regrettably the Council had decided to wage war against the traitor, they fought for what seemed like an eternity and still there was no victor. Lathanial wasn't giving up the fight for the throne and the Elders feared for the fate of Heaven.  
  
"Order, order," called the High Councilman, Salas, as he pounded his fist on the table, "how are we ever going to come to a decision if we keep bickering amongst ourselves!" There was a series of grunts and nods in agreement. Gale, another High Councilman spoke up, "Atlantis has the audacity to declare themselves gods, I say we plague their cursed planet! Make the rivers run dry, send locusts to there crops, make there animals barren, we must do something, this sacrilege must not go unpunished!"  
  
"Yes I agree with Gale," said Ezra, one other Council member, "we should drought the land, that would be a fitting punishment!"  
"No!" yelled Salas, "why punish the innocent for the evil's doing, our issues lie with the Atlanteans, not Gaea's guiltless inhabitance. There must be another way."  
  
Tenshi, the Archangel, had kept quiet, observing the juvenile squabbles. Soon he could no longer sit in silence. Anger flooded his perfect form as he stood and faced the Councilmen. He spoke in a loud voice that sounded like a hundred bells tolling, "Is that all you think about you silly men? About the punishment of meager mortals, when that traitor is making lost souls of my angels!" Everyone fell silent in embarrassment, Tenshi smirked and looked about the room, he was right, there was a holy war in heaven and that was the priority. "Now that I have your undivided attention," Tenshi continued, "I want to discuss tactics, we now have pushed the enemy to the Great Hills and -  
  
"My Lord, my Lord…" Tenshi was interrupted by a figure running through the Temple's doors, he was hysterical and breathless, blood stained his armor and there was several shallow stab wounds on his exposed skin. Tenshi hurried over to his panting soldier and held him by the shoulders. "What is it Hoshi?" he asked excitedly.  
"We, we forced the enemy into the Sakkaku Mountain…" He stopped for a second to catch his breath. Tenshi widened his golden eyes in anticipation. Hoshi continued, "Lethanial is wounded and out numbered, most of his army has either fled or is dead. He has lost and our men now wait for your final decision..."  
  
Sakkaku Mountain was undeniably a miraculous sight, the gray stone shown vividly like diamonds in the sunlight, the mountaintop seemed to stretch to infinity, and snow did not top this mountain, for there is no snow in heaven, instead it was covered with emerald grass and sweet smelling flowers. But today the pleasant fragrance of flowers was masked by the foul smell of iron, as the dead littered the ground. This place was undoubtedly not meant for a scenario of war, but that was certainly what it had become…  
Lathanial had retreated in the deepest region on the mountain with his companion Zora. Tenshi's soldiers had them surrounded and with swords drawn held them at bay while they waited patiently for the High Council. It didn't take them long to arrive, the eleven Elders and the Archangel Tenshi approached with triumph in their eyes and a piece of parchment that was rolled and sealed. "You didn't actually think that you could succeed in taking heaven, did you Lathanial?" said Tenshi in a mocking tone. Lathanial glared and rushed toward the Archangel. But then he was stopped when a ring of swords pointed inches from his neck, he gritted his teeth in resentment. "Now, now, now Lathanial, let's not be too rash," Salas spoke up, "we wouldn't want anything to happen to you before you hear your fate."  
  
"Fuck you, I spit on your fate!" yelled out Lathanial as he spat at the Councils' feet. "Such filth you speak,'' said Ezra disgustedly "your words only pros pone your sentencing."  
"Ha, you all make me laugh, you're pathetic." Scowled the smirking Lathanial "Look at you, you so-called High Council, you're just puppets for a sleeping god. No minds of your own, always carrying out empty orders. Do not feel sorry for my fate, pity yourselves!"  
Luna, the only female Elder who had been quiet till now, stepped forward and raised her right hand in the air. "Silence!" she demanded, "You shall speak no more. Our Lord has come to a decision regarding your future, it has been written and therefore it is law." She unrolled the parchment and began to read loudly. "Lathanial, corruptor of souls, will now be known as G'mork for he has fallen into devastation. You are here by banished to the despised planet of Gaea, for there is no longer a place for you in heaven. You are no longer a nobleman of power, but will be an ugly demon of the earth. Therefore rejoice, you heavens and you who dwell in them! But woe to Gaea and her sea for you are now cursed with war and sorrow, because the fallen has gone down to you!" The Councilmen gathered around G'mork and with a series of chanted prayer purged G'mork from heaven and sealed him in a tomb under Gaea's earth. Luna held up brilliant crimson jewel. "This will be the key to your fate. May the heavens have mercy on the soul of who might seek this stone, for it will truly bring destruction upon the land!" With that Tenshi took out his war hammer and broke the Bloodstone into five pieces. "Now," he said, "I shall cast these cursed shards in the depths of Gaea, so they can be hidden forever and blind the minds of humans by hiding the sight of Gaea from their eyes. And he cast them to the planet, each hidden thousands of miles away from one another, in the deepest of Gaea's breast, thus hiding Gaea from Earth's sight forever. Tenshi stood then and bowed his head to the council, "The Bloodstone can only be sealed with the blood of an Earthling, a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve, unreachable to Gaea, so the Bloodstone shall remain broken, and the evil one trapped."  
  
Zora watched in horror as his master was cast out of heaven. He wondered how severe his verdict would be. Salas turned to the terrified Zora and pointed with fierce accusation. "And as for you!" He started, but Zora interrupted him as he fell to his knees. "Please have mercy!" be begged. "I ask for your forgiveness and…"  
"That is enough! You shall meet a similar fate, my lady, please read him his sentence.  
"With pleasure," her eyes scrolled down the parchment." Ah, yes, Zora for your evils you are also banished to the depths of Gaea, you will no longer have a body but will be trapped between limbo and reality as a horrid demon for all of eternity. Also one third of heaven, your followers the betrayers of heaven, will be stripped of their skins and cast into the pits of Gaea, which shall be known as the Underworld, where they shall remain in torment for all eternity. For as long as the Bloodstone remains broken you will be forever contained in your spirit form, powerless and miserable! For it is written and so shall it be done!" The Councilmen formed a circle and once more started their chants of prayer and purged Zora and the corrupted souls to their retribution…  
  
End of Prologue  
  
**Disclaimer**  
Escaflowne is owned by (c) Sunrise and/or their respective licensors.  
No copyright infringement intended.  
This fic and any original characters are owned by H. Zane 


	2. Chapter 01 Absence

When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane  
  
I've fallen into your eyes  
I've longed for your sweet skin  
I've comforted your bitter cries  
I've felt your soul within.  
~H. Zane  
  
~ Chapter 01-Absence ~  
  
It has been two years away from Gaea, her friends and most importantly she had been away from Van. Hitomi sat on the grass under a lone tree after school. Eyes closed, head in hands letting the soft late afternoon breeze blanket her body. She was thinking of events past, and like most days she retreated in her private sanctuary. Hiding within herself trying to locate the faint sense of Van. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of him and even heavier when he couldn't be found.  
  
Their connection had stayed strong over the two years and so did their love. The two of them shared something special like no other. They shared a spiritual connection. She felt his emotion and he felt hers. They could comfort each other in sadness, share the joys of accomplishments and just make a presence when the loneliness set in. And that time for solace was now…  
  
Since her arrival home things had not been easy for Hitomi. She quickly realized that, like her first return home, no one was aware that she was gone. Although she was glad of it, it made things harder in the long run. She held her story and experiences deep down inside her, not daring to share them with anyone else. How could she? She couldn't possibly think that anyone in his or her right mind would take her seriously. She kept her love for Van in private too. He was her precious secret, hers and hers alone.  
  
Depression comes quickly and without warning to most, and Hitomi wasn't an exception. Her private sorrow ate away at her like a cancer. Leaving a hole where an entire planet was meant to fill. She thought of Van every day and did her best to keep their connection strong. Because of her new obsession her schoolwork suffered and she became increasingly shut in. She had continued to run track, though, did it half-heartedly. She stopped going out with friends like she used to. It wasn't that things had changed on Earth but it was Hitomi's prospective that had changed. Being around whinny giggling girls gave her a headache. And to think she was once one of them, pampered and proud with no real worries and their modern connivances. Gaea was a world of war where innocence was scarce. Van was a boy king having his family, his kingdom and his life swept up from underneath him, leaving only a piece of metal, a kitten and brooding sorrow. "Could any of these girls handle that? She once thought. "Could they be left with nothing in a war ridden world and fight their way back to prosperity?" She had laughed at her thought knowing the answer.  
  
Today had proved to be one of the worst days yet. She had tried to contact Van all day, but couldn't. She knew he had duties that she couldn't begin to imagine but he had always found time to send a thought or smile her way…  
  
Yukari had gotten a call from Amano a few days before saying he was coming for a visit. Yukari was ecstatic all she could talk about was how she was going to see Amano today and how wonderful it would be. Hitomi was jealous. Not because she wanted Amano but because Yukari was able to see her far away love and Hitomi could not. Unknowing to Yukari she and Hitomi shared a common problem. Both of their loves were far away from them and both fell victim to loneliness. There was one difference though, while Amano was in England, an ocean and plane ride away, Hitomi's Van was much further living on an unknown planet past infinity of space and a lifetime away. Van was out of reach while Amano was not. Hitomi just couldn't take it anymore she had to get away. Away from the happy couples and teasing and flirting. Alone under her tree there was privacy.  
  
Hitomi tried to call out to Van once more. She still couldn't find him. "Where are you Van?" She questioned out loud. She closed her eyes and sank into her depression. Hot tears started to creep out of her eyes, she fought them back but it wasn't a winning battle. She cried for a few minutes letting the tears fall on her school skirt. She wiped the last of them away and prepared to find Yukari. But once she lifted her head she realized that she was no longer alone. Warmth and joy filled her instantly as she gazed into loving bronze eyes. His form was illuminated and he wore a content look upon his perfect face. At that moment the only word she could utter was his name. "Van."  
  
Meanwhile a small distance away Yukari was franticly looking for Hitomi. Not only did she want to wash up and change before picking Amano up from the airport but also she wanted to keep an eye on her. Yukari had noticed the change in Hitomi. Just out of the blue, without warning Hitomi had gone from the carefree spirited, teenager to a sulking, broken old woman. She couldn't fathom what could have happened to make Hitomi act that way. She tried on countless occasions to get Hitomi to open up to her but to no avail. It was hopeless.  
  
Yukari decided to take a quick run by the tree that Hitomi just recently began to sit under. Yukari was relieved when she saw Hitomi… but what was this? Was she talking to herself? Immediately concerned Yukari started to walk towards her friend. "That does it, she thought, no way is she staying in tonight. I'm going to force her to have fun even if it kills me." She continued walking but suddenly stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What the hell" she said aloud. There sitting directly in front of Hitomi was a young man. He was barley visible from a distance but she could see his outline and a mop of wild black hair. She swallowed hard not knowing what to do but; knowing she should be scared to death instead of feeling no emotion at all. She blinked and in that second the ghost was gone. She pondered telling Hitomi what she saw. "Maybe I'm seeing things I'll just scare her if I tell her what I saw," she thought. "No…wait, Hitomi had seen it. She was talking to him! I've got to get to the bottom of this, I'm sure this will help explain the mood she's been in for the past two years."  
  
Yukari stomped over to Hitomi and stood in front of her where Van had been. Both stayed silent, Hitomi sitting on the grass looking pathetic and Yukari standing hands on hips with determination in her eyes. "Who was that?" Yukari finally asked in a calm, flat voice. Without a word Hitomi looked up in shock and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Silence…  
  
"I asked you a question Hitomi. Who was that?" The question sounded cold, especially coming from Yukari. Hitomi's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, she was speechless. "V-V-Van," she stammered. "But how did you- where did you-why where you spying on me?" Hitomi was worried. Her secret was out, but could Yukari understand?  
  
"Humph, I wasn't spying on you. I was looking for you and happened to see…um…what I saw." Yukari wasn't sure how she wanted to phrase it.   
"What were…" Hitomi started to ask but was cut off by Yukari. "I'm asking the questions here, not you Hitomi, understand!" Yukari's sudden sternness stunned Hitomi. Her tone was harsh, even Yukari didn't recognize herself. She knelt down beside Hitomi and took a breath to calm herself. "Now, Yukari started, you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me." Said Hitomi.  
"Try me."  
" I don't know if I can Yukari."  
"Look, I've already seen that ghost-boy of yours. I think I'm ready for anything."  
"First of all he's not a ghost," Hitomi said matter-of -factly, "he's alive and lives on a planet called, Gaea. Gaea is invisible to us, which is why no one knows of its existence.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Yukari said weakly. "Okay Hitomi please tell me everything."  
"Okay I'll tell you everything. It will feel good to finally get it off of my chest anyway. "But you must swear to me Yukari that you will not tell a soul, not even Amano."  
Hitomi's eyes were pleading, wet and unsure. She was not sure how or if Yukari would understand.  
"Hitomi I promise" said Yukari. Then shifted her weight to sit more comfortably. She figured it would take a while.  
  
Hitomi let it all out, everything that she had been hiding for the past two years. She told of how she was taken away in the column of light, how Yukari and Amano had been with her and how they had no memory of it. She told her all about her adventures with her friends, her pendent, her visions, the Great War, Escaflowne and finally she told her of Van. When she was finished she cast her eyes down and picked at the grass. She couldn't read Yukari's face and started to regret telling her. Yukari just sat, absorbing all the information. It was a lot to take in. But she believed what her friend was saying; there was a fierce truth in Hitomi's eyes that Yukari didn't dare question. She needed to hear more, though, so she could help to the best of her abilities. "Hitomi…I believe you." Yukari said softly. "But I'm curious, do you mind if I ask you some things?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. She was relieved, and dumbfounded, that her friend believed her.  
"Um…why did he- I mean- how did he come here?"  
"Oh yeah, I should explain that shouldn't I?"  
Yukari rolled her eyes.  
"You see I left my pendent with him, so he would remember me. That is how he was able to appear. Don't ask me how, neither of us knows. It had happened once before too, last year." Hitomi bit her lower lip hoping that would satisfy her. It did.  
"What did you say to each other just now?"  
"I just told him that I hope he is doing well and that I… missed him. He didn't say anything… but, I felt the heaviness of his heart and can only hope that he missed me too."  
  
Yukari let little smile spread across her lips. "You loved each other so much you were able to stay connected, weren't you?" Her words sounded more like a statement than a question. A smile now spread across Hitomi's face. "Exactly. Yukari you are so good to me. How could I ever think that you wouldn't understand? Thank you for listening. I miss him so much I feel like I'm dead. I didn't think it would be so hard. I thought it was just schoolgirl infatuation I felt, that within a few weeks everything would be back to normal." Hitomi's emotions got the better of her. The tears started to flow once more. "But I was wrong, everyday I missed him more and more…and loved him more and more." Yukari hurt for her friend, she didn't know how to help her and couldn't stand seeing Hitomi depressed. She missed the old Hitomi, happy, spirited, encouraging Hitomi.  
  
Yukari put a hand on her friend's shoulder, a stranger's shoulder.  
She was afraid to say what she was thinking. She didn't want to lose her friend but at the same time she wanted her to be happy. Yukari swallowed hard.   
"You must go to him then," her voice was barley a whisper. "Are we stopping you Hitomi, from being with him?"  
Hitomi didn't say a word. Salty tears started to flow heavy from her eyes again. She didn't need to say anything Yukari already knew the answer. "Go to him Hitomi," tears started to flow from Yukari's eyes as well, "we will be okay."  
"How can I? Van has my pendent, that is the only way I know of to get there. It is my only key. I have no other way."  
"We will find a way Hitomi," Yukari said as she put an arm around her friend, "I promise you."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
**Disclaimer**  
Escaflowne is owned by (c) Sunrise and/or their respective licensors.  
No copyright infringement intended.  
This fic and any original characters are owned by H. Zane 


	3. Chapter 02 Longing

When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane  
  
It's so sad to think  
It's so hard to say  
I wished for so long  
I wished for you today.  
~ H. Zane  
  
~ Chapter 02-Longing ~  
  
His body was warm, and not just from the summer heat. Whether it was from excitement, embarrassment, or anger from being so close, yet so far from his only love. He didn't know. He sat up on the grass, with hands shaking; he ran one through his wild black hair. In that one moment all time had stopped for him, his soul had left his body and flew through space, and air and landed feet away from his true love. But in his mind he could not find the words that he longed to say. Feeling quite annoyed with himself he stood, brushed off his pants and shirt and mounted his horse.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I had a chance to see her again, and I didn't…no…couldn't say a word. Not one word. She must think me a fool." He glanced up at the sky; the Mystic Moon was almost invisible in the sunlight. "Baka", he thought, as he signaled his horse to a trot. He headed back to his kingdom of Fanelia, back to his people, and back to his misery. "They're probably wondering where I've been" he huffed. "King of a whole country and I can't get five minutes to myself. Prepare yourself king, I'm sure they will have plenty for you to do when you get back." He laughed at himself and road the rest of the way lost in his own private thoughts.  
  
The ride back wasn't terribly long, about an hour and a half, but it might as well have been five minutes. He could see the castle roof now, and hear the sounds of the townspeople scurrying about. Fanelia was once again a beautiful prosperous country. The townspeople had returned after the war and worked endlessly on rebuilding it. The king's own blood, sweat and tears played no small role either. The reconstruction left him very busy and worn and tired. A grueling schedule did have its advantages however; marriage had not become an issue yet. He cringed at the thought. He couldn't even begin to think about life without Hitomi. She was the only woman he had ever had feelings for and no matter how much distance separated them or how much time passed by he loved her, and always would. Marring a stranger and growing old with her because duty demanded it made him uneasy. Duty be damned and besides, he didn't want to think about that now.  
  
Van loved his country, he built it up from ashes with his bare hands… but he wished, if just for one day, he could be light hearted and careless lying in the sun with the woman he loved in his arms. Instead of all of these kingly responsibilities to take care of. "Yes, to be free to bathe under the sun's warmth with her at my side…that would wonderful…" He broke through his own thoughts and shook his head trying to escape his daydreaming. "What am I thinking this nonsense for?" He thought to himself, "I'm King of all Fanelia, I have no freedom, no life. Although for only one day…"  
  
"VVVAAANNN-SSSAAAMMMAAA…"  
  
A young cat girl running through the cities' gates interrupted his thoughts. "Well," he laughed, "I've been spotted, there goes my peace and quiet."  
The cat girl, now breathless, ran and met up with her king. "Van-sama where have you been the castle samurai have been looking for you for hours?"  
"Oh they have, have they? And I suppose they sent you out to look for me." He had stopped his horse and got down so he could walk and talk with his friend.  
"Van-sama where were you, and why did you leave? I was so worried about you."  
"I know Merle, I'm sorry to worry you, but I needed a little time to myself. With all of this commotion going on for the festival I couldn't even hear myself think. I just rode through the forest for a while until I came to that clearing you like. And I sat there for a while, that's all. Just sat and thought."  
  
His voice was sad, he grasped his pendent with his left hand tightly and as he walked he looked only at the dirt beneath his feet. That was a sign, as Merle knew all too well, that Van was thinking of Hitomi. "He thinks of her more and more lately," she thought. "And his depression is growing, I can see it in his every movement. But…maybe if he talked about it for once he'll feel better?"  
Merle gathered up her courage, she didn't know how Van would react at the mention of Hitomi, but she knew she had to do something. She couldn't watch Van like this for another second.  
  
"You went to think about her, didn't you?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.  
Van shook his head and frowned. "Merle…"  
"No, you know you can't lie to me." Merle interrupted. "You can't hide things from me, I know you too well, and I care about you way too much to let you continue to feel this way…let me help you."  
Van stopped walking and sat on the grass. A little smirk escaped his lips. "She's wiser than what I give her credit for," he thought to himself. Merle sat down quietly and leaned next to him with her arms around his, ears twitching and waiting to listen.  
Without realizing a full-blown smile now spread across his lips.  
"I saw her Merle, I saw Hitomi."  
"What!" She yelled. She sat up straight. " You went to the Mystic Moon? But how, where, when, and why didn't you bring her back?" Her questions ran through one another. She just couldn't believe her feline ears.  
"Whoa, whoa easy there, don't get so excited, Merle, let me finish okay." Van tried to settle the cat girl down. " I didn't go there, the pendent just allowed me a minute to look at her with my soul. Remember that happened last year too."  
"Yes Van-sama I remember. Did it happen the same way?"  
"Yeah, I was thinking of how much I needed to see her when the pendent started to glow. Before I knew it I was looking into her beautiful eyes."  
  
A chill ran up Merle's spine. She still loved Van. Even though it was a brother-sister type love to her, she still got a little jealous of Hitomi. She knew Van would never love her, or at least not how he loved Hitomi. Merle sat back again, no matter how hard it got to hear, she would listen to him. She had given up on even the slightest possibility with him months ago and now her place was to ease his pain the best she could. Even if it meant to only listen to him, she would.  
"Well…" said Merle "tell me…how is she? What did she say?"  
"Oh Merle" Van sighed, "She looked exactly the same as when she left. She was sitting in some sort of field, with many young voices around her and I think she was crying. I didn't know what to say. I've often thought of what I wanted to say to her when we were together again, but my mind went blank. I could only stare into her eyes. Merle I'm a fool am I not?"  
"No! Van-sama how can you say that about yourself, especially after all we've been through. The important thing is that you got a chance to see her again right!" Merle said cheerily. "Did she say anything to you or did she just stare with those big cow eyes of hers too?"  
Van snickered at her comment and looked at the sky. "She told me she missed me and hoped I was happy." Van leaned back against a tree, arms folded behind his head. "At least I could have told her that much. She must think that I don't care about her."  
"No, she doesn't think that, Merle said reassuringly, She knows you care. You are still connected right. I know she feels it every day. You two don't need to touch or to speak to see in each other's souls.  
  
A wave of relief ran across the king's face. "You're right Merle, thank you, I feel much better now." He playfully tussled her pretty pink locks. "What would I ever do with out you? You are a true friend." Smiling a one-of-a-kind grin he stood and walked to retrieve his horse, which was grazing a little ways away. Merle smiled a sad smile of her own. She wanted Van-sama to cheer up…but why did she feel like hell?  
Still smiling Van walked to Merle picked her up and placed her on his horse.  
"Come on, Van said, we've got lots of things to do before the festival."  
"Oh boy, are you going to hear it from Japheth when you get back to the castle." Merle laughed playfully. But her laugh was cut short when she saw Van clutching his pendent again. "Van-sama…" Merle started.  
He looked up at her. "Hmm?"  
"She'll come back to you soon Van-sama. I know she will."  
Van blinked and took hold of the reigns. With a look of unspoken gratitude he pulled on them to make his horse walk faster. And they walked through the city gates to the castle in silence.  
  
End of Chapter 02  
  
**Disclaimer**  
Escaflowne is owned by (c) Sunrise and/or their respective licensors.  
No copyright infringement intended.  
This fic and any original characters are owned by H. Zane 


	4. Chapter 03 Inquiering

When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane  
  
In the caution of self-integrity,  
I threw away our charm and graces.  
In the wickedness that has overcome me,  
I spit in the eye of tainted faces.  
~ H. Zane  
  
~ Chapter 03-Inquiering ~  
  
The empty halls echoed with the sounds of woman's footsteps. Shadows danced about the long empty corridor from the flickering torches that lit the way. It was late and the young woman was obviously in a hurry to get somewhere. She decided to pick up her pace, looking back every once in a while to see if she was being followed. She wasn't. She breathes a sigh of relief and continues her quickened pace to a large, wooden door with big silver looped knobs. She took one in her delicate hand and pulled as hard, and softly, as she could. She waited and stood at the entrance for any sign of company then quickly grabbed a torch by the door and ran down the long winding steps.  
  
It didn't take long to reach her destination. She placed the torch on a stand nearby and opened the door. She peaked in and smiled. Now bathed in the candlelight her form was visible; she was very beautiful with hair as black as pitch that fell past the small of her back, cold, blue eyes that could pierce like a knife and she wore a scarlet dress with gold trim that hung loosely on her slender frame. "Sorry I'm late, she stepped in the room and closed the door behind her, I had to wait until father was asleep." The young woman who was already in the room looked up with a displeased look on her face. "Illyanna-hime, I hope no one saw you, if they did it would mean my head!" The woman folded her arms on her chest. She was a sorceress and teacher of the Arts. She could have been categorized as a sorcerer's, sorcerer. Mastering the elements: fire, wind, water, and earth, enchantments, illusions, white magic, and even a potion here and there. Standing tall and slim with long, white hair and gray eyes, she could pass for twenty-five easy, but those who were close to her knew better.  
  
"Oh, you worry too much Seri-Ra, no one saw me. After dinner I put a sleeping spell on all the guards in the East Wing" said Illyanna.  
The older woman made a face. "Alright then, now will you please tell me why you needed to see me at such a late hour, and in secret none the less," she said impatiently.  
The princess saw her impatience and decided to stall. She loved getting a rise out of her. Illyanna casually walked over to a small table in the corner and poured a glass of red wine for the both of them. She walked back to her teacher and handed her a glass.  
"Well as you already know my 20th birthday is tomorrow and I will have to show my father and the court all of my acquired skills and…well I'm not sure… I'm ready…"  
"Is that what your worried about Illyanna-hime, that you will not pass? Princess you've proven yourself a great sorceress."  
"No it's not that, I know I'll pass." She took a sip from her wine glass. "I just really wanted to impress them so I was wondering…if…" her voice trailed off.  
"Yes, speak up, you were wondering what?"  
"If you could teach me from The Book of The Dead." She clasped her hands together and gave a hopeful smile.  
Seri-Ra was quite irritated now. "Princess, she said sternly, you know that I cannot. Necromancy is a forbidden art and has been, with good reason, for three hundred years. Why would you even ask me such a thing?"  
The Princess frowned "I just thought…"  
"No you didn't think" the older woman interrupted. "Look I know you have expressed interest in the Black Arts in the past, but you have to get it out of you head. It is very unstable magic and cannot be easily controlled. Have you not read the ancient texts?" Illyanna looked away from her teacher's unyielding eyes. She new a lecture was coming and started to regret her request.  
  
Her teacher continued. "You have heard of the great Mage clan known as the Zeckorian, yes? It is said that the Zeckorian Clan were the most powerful sorcerers' to come out of Gaea. They're power second only to the people of Atlantis. And like the Dragon Clan grew clumsy and stupid with power. The fiend, Zora, minion of G'mork the Fallen gave the book to them as a gift, and knowing too well what the future would bring. They reveled in their newfound power playing with the balance of life and death. They fell victims to the evil influence; manipulating the dead, summoning cursed demons from the underworld, taking pride in human sacrifice and innocent slaughter. Our whole island was held a prisoner; the king's armies were no match against the hell spawned..."  
  
Illyanna interjected, "Yes teacher I am aware of the tales, but I do not want to make sacrifices or summon dark creatures for my biding. I just thought that maybe I could raise a sparrow or a rabbit for father. Something simple but something to impress him..."  
"Nothing is simple when it comes to Necromancy my child, the Zeckorian Clan were the most self-controlled sorcerers in our country's history and even they succumb to the temptations of power. They grew insane with evil supremacy and soon enough could not control their evil spirits. The Underworld's bloodthirsty minions devoured them. In the end, however, it was their own sinister lust for power that destroyed them. This book will corrupt you whether you want it to or not and the outcome will never be good."  
  
"But Seri-Ra I have heard of an underground cult who call themselves the New Zeckorian. It is rumored that they practice from the book in secret and meet frequently to summon and spell cast."  
"Well then that would be the end of us all now wouldn't it," Seri-Ra chirped. She smiled at her student and gave a small chuckle. Illyanna, however, did not find that funny. She gulped down the rest of her wine with a sincere worried expression on her pretty face.  
"Ha ha, Illyanna-hime your innocence does intrigue me. Do not fear your highness they have no true power, probably some youths with too much free time and too little supervision trying to make a name for themselves. They cannot summon for they do not have the true book, the book written and bound in flesh and blood. The true Book of the Dead, for it was given to the king's faithful, and beautiful sorceress to keep hidden and was never seen again." Seri-Ra gave a modest smirk and eyed her pupil. "Our secret will never be revealed. Our beloved kingdom of Gedaliah will be forever burdened by the mistakes and bloodshed of the past. And that burden will be ours to bear alone. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Illyanna sighed and strolled over to a large table and chairs in the middle of the room and sat. "Yes I suppose I understand. I just wanted father to notice me…" she said softly as she fought to keep the tears away. "And I thought that there was a reason behind him hiring you to tutor me in private, instead of me going to the Academy like the rest of the nobles do. I thought that maybe he wanted me to be powerful."  
  
"You can be powerful without the Book. We are already powerful, no other country in the world possess our talents. We--you--do not need the book. It is of pure evil; the balances of nature are not to be tampered with" said Seri-Ra hoping that the conversation was coming to an end.  
"Not even one teeny wimpy spell?" Illyanna squeaked hopefully.  
  
(It wasn't)  
  
Shaking her head disappointingly she knew what she had to do. Although she was fond of the princess she knew that the princess was vain and that this might do the trick. "I didn't want to have to show you this, but I'm not getting through to you." Seri-Ra quickly pulled up the sleeve of her robe. Taking her left hand pulled off the glove that was covering her right hand. She held it up high, even though there was only one other person in the room, it seemed only fitting. There, raised high in the air was a sickening display. What should have been a hand was a twisted mess of flesh and scars. The skin on her fingers was thin; if they were not discolored you could see right to the bone, there were no signs of fingernails either. The back and palm of her hand was black and blue and had thick and deep scars swirling almost endlessly.  
  
Illyanna's eyes were wide with amazement and disgust at the same time. "What happened?" she asked without taking her eyes of the disfigured hand.  
"I was given the book in my youth," the sorceress finally said, "I was foolish. I wanted to just play around with some spells, much like you. I accidentally called a demon and I couldn't control it. Before I was finally able to banish it, it cursed my hand with its touch. Even my magic cannot hide this; it is my shame and a constant reminder of my foolishness and weakness. But I consider myself lucky, it could have been much worse." She glanced at Illyanna and was pleased with herself when she saw the horror in her student's eyes. She put her glove back on carefully and headed for the door. Opening it she turned to the princess and said, "Play with fire and you will get burned" and she left without another word.  
  
Illyanna sat back in her chair and pouted. "But if you make no attempt, you may never feel its warmth." She looked at the huge bookcase circling the room. A book of fire spells caught her eye. She wasn't very tired so she walked to the book and decided to read through it for a while. "This is not what I call power" she moped. She put the book down and closed it and laid her head down on crossed arms.  
  
She sat there for a moment when she thought she heard a whisper. She swiftly looked up. Nothing. She was in the library for spell books so hearing strange noises were pretty common and she was fairly used to it. She put her head back down and sulked some more.  
"s…yo…w…nt…pow…er…Ill…y…ann… a"  
Like lightning she jumped to her feet. Hearing strange noises and whispers was common, hearing your name was not. Angrily she yelled, "Who is speaking? Show yourself now; I am Illyanna Li Gedal Princess of Gedaliah. I demand to know why you are hiding in the shadows from me!"  
"My dear Princess," the voice spoke up, "I am not hiding from you. I merely want to talk to you."  
"Then come out of the shadows to talk, but I must warn you I am a scholar of the Arts and can defend myself if need be."  
"Heh heh heh do not worry princess I will not harm you. In fact, I have something to offer you."  
"You have something to offer me?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Power."  
  
End of Chapter 03  
  
**Disclaimer**  
Escaflowne is owned by (c) Sunrise and/or their respective licensors.  
No copyright infringement intended.  
This fic and any original characters are owned by H. Zane 


	5. Chapter 04 Influence

When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane  
  
But in the right of mind and power,  
I see the pain you crucify.  
You have the chance to conquer or cower,  
In the spirit of overdue regret-  
I'm sanctified.  
~H. Zane  
  
~ Chapter 04-Influence ~  
  
"Power?" the princess asked. "Who are you and what do you know of power?" There was silence. The princess was on the defense now. "I will not ask you again, tell me who you are," she demanded. She saw movement of darkness in the candlelight and out stepped a creature of black shadows and fire for eyes.  
The princess gasped and took a few steps backward. She raised her hands ready to strike. "W…what are you…some kind of demon?" she stuttered.  
"Now, now princess there is no need for name calling. I am your servant you can call me Oni for now." The spirits voice was not of that world, a demonic cackle. Hearing it put a wave of nausea in her stomach. There were a hundred reasons why she shouldn't listen, why she should run her ass out of there and call the High Priests and Royal Guard.  
She took another step back and glanced at the direction of the door.  
"You are not thinking of leaving are you? What a shame. And we were just starting to get to know each other" the creature hissed. Illyanna held her breath; she didn't know why she would agree to this. Her brain was telling her to run but something was drawing her to this creature. It was a force of desire and curiosity that she had never experienced before. "Speak quickly demon."  
"You may stand down, your highness, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now." The eyes on this monster grew brighter; the shadows stretched from its body and formed what must have been a pair of appendages. It drew its arms into itself causing Illyanna to creep forward uncontrollably. Her hands were at her side so most of her offensive magic could not be cast. "Release me now. I will not leave. I want to know of this power you speak of," she said, her voice full of panic. She looked at it in the eyes and felt the fear fade away. The hold on her was released and the demon appeared to be grinning.  
  
"My lovely princess, have you ever heard of the Bloodstone? The creature asked.  
"Um yes, yes I have, the princess answered, my teacher told me of the stone. She has told me that it holds great power. Power so great that the creator had it broken into pieces and scattered throughout Gaea. But I was under the impression that it was only a legend.   
"Hah, the demon hissed, your teacher she is a wise one. No it is not a legend, she has not been completely honest with you."  
"So, what are you saying…Oni…was it? Are you saying that I can acquire this stone for myself?"  
The creature nodded.  
"But how it was shattered supposedly almost a thousand years ago not long after our world was born? If they could still be found they would be hidden in the planets depths I'm sure." Illyanna was growing very curious. She wanted to know more.  
"You are correct in assuming that the shards are hidden, my lovely. But I know the locations of the shards. And with your help, the Bloodstone Amulet can be reassembled and the power will be yours. You will be like a god."  
His words echoed in her ears, "you will be like a god." She grinned at the thought of absolute power, but something wasn't sitting right with her. This demon comes out of nowhere offering this to her and wants nothing in return? She wondered what kind of catch was involved and how high the price would be.  
  
"You must understand, Oni, that I will not sell my soul for this." She stood firm waiting for a reply. The creature let out a loud bellow, and gleamed down at her.  
"Not to worry, I have no use for your soul princess."  
"Then what do you want from me? Surly if you know the whereabouts of the shards then you can possess the power for yourself. Why share it with me?" She eyed at him suspiciously. The creature was prepared for something like this, he knew that it might take some time to convince her. He started to speak, choosing his words carefully.  
I have watched you for many years. I have seen your potential wasted with that Seri-Ra. For you see I was a great mage in my mortal life and a scholar. None of my students ever held half of the intelligence, passion and skill that you possess. I don't want to see you wasted. You deserve better and I can give it to you."  
"Yes that might be true, Illyanna started, and she too chose her words carefully, but why do you need my help to retrieve them?"  
"This is just my spirit form. I have little to no power; until the Bloodstone is pieced together I will remain like this. So until then you have to do the dirty work."  
"So that is why you want my help!" Illyanna shouted. "You don't want to help me you just want to use my body!" The rage danced in her stomach, fighting to be released. She knew there was a catch and he could not be trusted. She turned ready to run up the stairs.  
  
Alarmed at this he flew and in a flash was blocking her way out. He thought quickly. He knew that the princess was interested and was almost completely convinced. Seri-Ra had a good influence over her; he would have to break that influence somehow. There had to be something else that could be offered… there was.  
  
"Get out of my way demon," she screamed, "I will not be used!" Lurching forward she lifted her hands and gestured her fingers "veni venias estuans" she called, and flames spouted from her fingertips. They hit Oni and he flew back against the door. The fire licked at his form and he appeared to be cowering. Illyanna saw this but wasn't convinced and so she shot another ball of flame from her hands. The demon hollered and shrank even lower. She lowered her hands and cocked her head to the side. "Why do you not fight back? You are a demon yes? Where are your powers?" She looked at him and suddenly felt guilty for what she had done. "Like I told you before girl, he answered," his voice quivering, "I have no power on the surface not until the Bloodstone is pieced together."  
Frowning she drew back her hands completely. "Forgive me, I was rash." She said with true regret in her voice. The demon rose. "All is forgiven princess, I must say I do not blame you for lashing out. I am not worthy of your trust. But I can prove my true intentions toward you, by teaching you my finest and proudest of all spells; spells of the Black Arts.  
  
Illyanna jumped in surprise. She almost didn't believe what she had just heard. He was going to teach her the forbidden Black Arts? She clasped her hands together with glee. She had been dreaming about this for so long. Dreaming of standing proud on her birthday spouting curses of an unknown, forbidden Art. Seeing the look of total admiration and exception from her teacher, her peers and most importantly her father…  
But her private celebration was cut short, however, when Seri-Ra's words rang in her ears.  
"They have no true power for they do not possess the Book."  
  
"What about the Book of the Dead? I cannot practice without the Book."  
The demon laughed, "Princess you needn't worry about that right now, I can teach you the more simple of spells and with them you can obtain the book yourself. Just think of it Princess, with your knowledge of the Black Arts and the Bloodstone, why you'd be the most powerful woman in all of Gaea, people everywhere will respect you and…fear you."  
Illyanna nodded; she was very pleased with Oni's speech. She had become so blind with greed that she lost all of her suspicions toward the demon, her first mistake but certainly not her last. The demon was very pleased also, the first step of his plan was almost complete, this fool girl would be a perfect pawn in his game; for he too was aware of the princesses vanity and would use that to his advantage.  
  
"Now Princess there is just one more thing worth mentioning."  
"And what would that be?" Asked Illyanna.  
"Well," started Oni, "there is a reason behind the name of the Bloodstone."  
Illyanna cringed; she had a feeling of what the reason was.  
He continued, "The pieces of the Bloodstone must be bonded together with blood, but not just any blood, it must be Mystic Moon blood." The demons eyes flashed with delight as he said his words. Illyanna's mouth dropped open. How in the world was she going to get her hands on Mystic Moon blood? Her heart sank at the thought of losing all that control, all that dominance, but wait, something had occurred to her. She had heard once that during the Great War a girl from the Mystic Moon fought on the side of the Fanelian King. She broke away from her thoughts and spoke up, "Oni I heard of a girl from the Mystic Moon who has connections with the King of Fanelia, maybe if we can persuade…"  
  
Oni interrupted her, "Yes I too know of the girl, she has the arcane ability to see ones past and future, she is exactly who I had in mind. Her powers might prove useful in our quest. I have been saving the last of my powers to summon the daughter of Eve here, although I need your help…"  
"Fine…do what you must." Illyanna spoke quickly hoping the demon would react just as fast.  
The demon did, he flew over to Illyanna and submerged her, and she screamed out in pain but did not reject him. It felt as if her heart had split in two; parts of her humanity were replaced with a dirty hunger for blood, devastation and death. The pain subsided slightly and her once beautiful, crystal blue eyes were replaced with eyes of red that blazed like Hell fire.  
The demon laughed triumphantly as he raised Illyanna's hands and called a series of incoherent slurs, there was a bright light surrounding them, so bright that it threatened to take away Illyanna's sight. The demon collapsed and still being bonded to Illyanna, brought her down hard as well. Illyanna heard the demon's voice in her brain, "We must rest now Illyanna-hime, tomorrow will be a new beginning for you, and your destiny awaits."  
"But what about the girl?" Illyanna panted.  
"Don't worry about the girl Illyanna-hime, she's coming."  
  
End of Chapter 04  
  
**Disclaimer**  
Escaflowne is owned by (c) Sunrise and/or their respective licensors.  
No copyright infringement intended.  
This fic and any original characters are owned by H. Zane 


	6. Chapter 05 Valediction

When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane  
  
Setting aside the forlorn and forsaken.  
Giving up my life,  
and facing abdication.  
I calmly set forth in the abate of unflawed love.  
Breaking through my agony,  
and finding the sanctuary above.  
~ H. Zane  
  
~ Chapter 05-Valediction ~  
  
It was a beautiful Friday night; one with stars too stunning to ignore and a sweet fragrance in the calm air. Nights had been like this on Gaea, strikingly beautiful stars that stretched endlessly covering the pitch sky. Hitomi smiled as she recalled those nights…they were always running from someone or something, but no matter what she was never alone. Never like how she was alone tonight. She sat in the darkness in her room looking towards the heavens, the stillness as her only consolation.   
  
Amano had arrived three days before and, not to Hitomi's surprise, had been glued at the hip to Yukari. They had invited her to join them for dinner that night, but she declined. She would feel like a trespasser, a third wheel, there was no way she could stomach that. Although it was good to see Amano again after two years, it only reminded her of Allen and how much she longed to see everyone. Would it have been so horrible if she had stayed? No one on Earth had remembered her disappearance, would they have ever known? Could she have left this world behind just like that? Could she do that now? Yukari had told her to go, but would she have the courage to forget? No, she could never forget but …she couldn't forget about Van either.   
  
She sat up on her bed; all this assessment was giving her a headache. She slowly got to her feet and started to stretch her tired limbs, but as she did the headache got worse, dizziness consumed her and her brain pounded in her skull. Suddenly she was surrounded in an endless darkness. She hovered in mid air frantically searching for something to hold on to, but found nothing. Her eyes darted back and forth and she saw a dim light off in the distance. It grew brighter as she was engulfed the sickening light. There, she saw a young woman with raven hair and bloodstained cloths; Hitomi watched with bewilderment as the young woman silently mouthed words from a large aged book. As she read, animated corpses surrounded Hitomi. Hitomi's blood froze and she screamed in horror, then was once again alone in darkness. She heard a fiendish voice call to her, "Return and meet your fate" it croaked…  
  
Hitomi slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. She rubbed the back of her head with her hand. She withdrew it and found that it was covered in blood. "My God," she said aloud, "I had a vision, what could this mean?" She shakily got to her feet, "damn nightstand," she cursed. As she steadied herself a thousand thoughts ran through her mind at once. She hadn't had a vision in two years, not since she left Gaea. "Is Gaea in trouble?" she thought. "Do they need me? Well, it was defiantly warning me of something…"  
She remembered that strange voice she heard, "Return and meet your fate."   
"I am to return to Gaea?" she questioned.   
She staggered out of her room leaving her question unanswered. She held her head as the blood dripped down her neck and arm. "Ah, man did I hit my head hard." She got to the top of the stairs, and attempted to climb down but still felt too woozy. "Okaasan," she called as loudly as her head would allow, "Okkkaaasssaaannn."   
  
Hitomi heard her mother's footsteps leave the kitchen and enter the carpeted living room. "Yes, Hitomi what is…oh my God Hitomi, what happened to you?" In a split second Hitomi's mother ran up the stairs in a panic, (blood oozing from her only daughters head had that effect on her). She put her arms around Hitomi's waist and led her down the stairs supporting most of her daughter's frail weight. She led her to the bathroom and sat Hitomi on the toilet. She let her daughter lean back against her as she examined the wound. "Well, regardless of all the blood you lost, it doesn't look so bad," Hitomi's mother gave a sigh of relief as she pressed a towel against Hitomi's head. The bleeding was stopping but her mother was still concerned, "I should take you to the hospital though, in case you need stitches…"   
  
She turned Hitomi around so she could see her face. "What happened did you trip and fall or something?"  
"Um, no, not exactly…" Hitomi's voice trailed off.   
Her mother removed the towel, "well, then what exactly?" she asked with concern and a hint of frustration. Hitomi's mind raced, she wanted to tell her mother the truth, but would she believe her like Yukari did? She figured it was now or never, even if her mother didn't believe her that was ok; it would finally be out in the open, she would finally be free.  
  
"Hitomi, what happened?" her mother asked again.  
Hitomi took in a deep breath. "I will tell you but it's a long story and I don't know if you'll believe me." Hitomi looked at her mother's face, one eyebrow was cocked in that inquisitive way but her expression soon softened and she gave Hitomi a nod. Hitomi nodded back to her mother.  
"Um, you see Okaasan I fell because I had a vision," she paused expecting her mother to laugh and ask what really happened. But she didn't.  
Her mother gave no reply; she just stared at Hitomi contently.  
Hitomi frowned inwardly thinking how strange her mother was acting, but she continued any way. "I used to get visions all the time when I did the Tarot but since I stopped…I…I…" she glanced up at her mother who was still expressionless. "Okaasan…" Hitomi started, as she looked her mother straight in the eyes. Her mother stared back.  
"I know," said her mother.  
"What?" Hitomi squealed, but immediately regretted it as the pain seared through her head once more. "What do you mean, you know? How could you know?"  
Hitomi's mother smiled, "Let's go in the other room Hitomi, where it is more comfortable." With that she grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around Hitomi's shoulders and led her to the couch. They both sat and her mother started her explanation.  
  
"I know you've been having a hard time lately, you're crazy if you think I haven't noticed." Said Hitomi's mother. "First of all I want to tell you that I know you left Earth when you were fifteen." Hitomi jumped with total astonishment, she opened her mouth to speak but her mother quickly silenced her. "Let me explain," she said. Hitomi closed her mouth and relaxed her shoulders; she glared at her mother intently.   
  
"When you disappeared everyone was a total wreck. Your father especially was so sick with worry that I feared for his health. No one knew what had happened to you, but shortly after your disappearance I started having bizarre dreams. You were in them with a man named Allen and I felt that you were very far away." I knew in my heart you were safe, though, and I wasn't worried anymore. I probably would have dismissed the dreams immediately if it hadn't been for your friends and your grandmother."   
Hitomi gasped, her mother knew about her grandmother, she knew all this time and never said a word.  
Hitomi's mother saw her daughter's shocked expression, "I take it that you too know about Obaasan's visit to the other planet," she said.  
"Yes," said Hitomi, "I found out while I was on Gaea."  
"Gaea," her mother mused to herself, "I had forgotten its name."  
Her mother started to zone out, obviously thinking of the situation and her mother, whom she never talked about without a smile on her face.  
"Um, Okaasan, please tell me what happened."  
"Oh yes, of course," her mother was snapped back to reality. "Well, your friends told me you were taken in a column of light and I had remembered what your grandmother told me when I was young. I connected all the pieces and came to the conclusion that that was where you were. You were gone for a few months, and then you can back, just as mysteriously as you left. No one had memory of your disappearance, not even your friends who had seen you taken away. I must admit I didn't remember at first either, but as the days went by you became increasingly aloof, and the memories of the dreams came back to me."  
  
Hitomi stared with wide amazed eyes. "Okaasan why did you keep this from me?" Hitomi asked.  
"I was waiting for you to come to me," she replied.  
"But what about Obaasan, why have you never told me about her?"  
Her mother laughed at that question. "Probably the same reason you kept your experiences a secret. Really Hitomi if it had never happened to you, would you believe your grandmother's story?"   
Hitomi cast her eyes down; she really didn't know the answer. She had been very naive and trusting in her innocence, maybe she would have believed…  
  
"You know I had been dreading this day for a long time." Said Hitomi's mother. She twisted her apron with white knuckled fists. "Once you returned I knew that you would be leaving me once more… Maybe forever." Her mother started to weep lightly and seeing this Hitomi leaned into her mother letting her head rest on her mother's shoulder. She held her daughter tightly, "Hitomi," she said in between sniffles, "If I may ask, what was your vision about?"  
"Oh," Hitomi sat up, "It was really disturbing Okaasan, there was a girl and she made the dead walk like the living and there was this strange voice that called out to me…"  
"What did it say?"  
"It said: 'return and meet your fate'…what do you suppose it means?"  
"Hitomi," her mother grabbed Hitomi's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, "I think you already know what it means." Tears started to collect in her eyes again, as she knew that this would be their last moments together. "You know you must return, you must say goodbye to me.  
"But Okaa…"  
"Shh…" Hitomi's mother hushed her. "No buts, now Hitomi this will be difficult for all of us but it is inevitable, and we will live through it. Don't worry about your father and your brother, they'll understand. We'll always have your memory and we will always feel your love…but you will be…dead to us…"  
"No, I can't!" Hitomi cried as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder and began to shed tears. "Okaasan…" she wined.  
Hitomi's mother brought Hitomi's face up and talked into her eyes. "Hitomi you must stop crying now. Gaea needs you; you know that, you must be brave. Be brave for me Hitomi." Hitomi sniffed up the last of her tears and gave her mother a little nod. "Good." Said her mother. "Hitomi you will be going soon, I can feel it, go prepare if you need to.  
  
Hitomi looked at her mother deeply and knew she had to go, that she was being called back. She left her mother's arms and headed to her room for some mementos. The first thing she grabbed was her photo album. "I can't go without this," she thought to herself. Next she got her duffle bag out and started to stuff some cloths into it. Her track shoes were already in there from earlier in the day. She knew that cloths of Gaea's fashion would be available to her, but she wanted to take something from Earth with her. She ran to the bathroom and threw in some toiletries, barely looking at what she was taking. She went back in her room and her Polaroid camera caught her eye. She walked over to it and smirked, "Merle would get a kick out of this," she mused to herself. She threw the camera in with some rolls of film. Hitomi stood and looked around her room, she knew that she probably would never see it again. She said her silent goodbyes to everything she had ever held dear.  
  
Her mother had climbed up the stairs and was now watching her silently from the doorway, standing tall and firm. Hitomi was about to change out of her bloody nightgown when she spotted her mother. Hitomi threw the bag over her shoulder and ran to her mother. They hugged again, a farewell embrace, "tell them that I love them and I'll miss them." Hitomi whispered.  
"Of course I will."  
The column of light came silently and lifted Hitomi into the air. Her mother placed her hand lightly on Hitomi's cheek "I love you," she said fighting the tears, "I'm so proud of you."   
"I love you too, you'll be in my heart always." Hitomi looked at her mother one last time and was taken away, leaving only her memory behind. "Van…" she said, looking towards the heavens, "I'm coming."  
  
End of Chapter 05 


	7. Chapter 06 Vehemence

When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane  
  
In vision of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed,  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken hearted.   
~ Edgar Allan Poe  
  
~ Chapter 06-Vehemence ~  
  
Van lay alone in his bed, eyes focused intently on the Mystic Moon. "I wonder if we look at the same sky?" He questioned to himself, "I wonder if you're thinking of me now?" The only reply he heard was the wind on the trees. He groaned and rolled over when his question wasn't answered. "I need some sleep," he thought. He tossed again to get more comfortable and closed his eyes.  
  
Seconds later he heard something at his door, it sounded like a quiet knock. His eyes opened in time with the door. Once covered in darkness he was now bathed in the foyer's candlelight. There was a figure of blackness standing in the doorway, in front of the light so Van couldn't see this stranger's identity. The dark silhouette loomed in the doorway, it seemed as though he or she was unsure of how to approach. Van looked on curiously, his eyes had adjusted to the soft light; he could now make out that it was a woman, a very slender woman. She was wearing a long thin gown that was almost see-through against the light. "Who are you?" he questioned. But the stranger didn't answer; instead she closed the door behind her, blanketing the room in darkness once again and started to walk slowly to his bed.   
  
Van sat up on his elbows, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He gave a thought to who this might be, but then dismissed it, because he couldn't handle the disappointment if it wasn't her. The figure stood at the foot of his bed looking at him in the Mystic Moon's light. He was tired, she could tell, but also interested; pieces of his hair fell in front of his eyes, making him look desirable and vulnerable. She climbed onto the bed and crawled on her hands and knees toward Van.   
  
A thousand thoughts raced through his mind at once. "How did she get past the guards?" He thought he should get up and get his sword, that it was an assassin sent to kill him. He gulped hard in his throat, despite all the nasty things he was thinking, he wasn't afraid. In the back of his mind he knew that none of that was true, because he had already come to a decision; he just didn't believe it yet.   
  
The woman slowly crawled her way to the king, and stopped when she came to his torso. She gently settled herself on his pelvis and looked down at him adoringly. She gazed at his bare chest and longingly started to caress it, she could feel the intense beating of his heart under her fingertips. Van opened his mouth to speak but she hushed him with her finger, and gently pushed him off of his elbows to a lying position. The figure leaned down slowly with him, finally revealing her face in the starlight.  
  
"Hitomi," he sighed breathlessly. He cupped her face in his hands, her emerald eyes dazzled, "Is it really you?"  
"Yes, Van it is me."  
Van almost passed out from bliss, she was back; she had come back to him! She lovingly pushed his raven hair out of his face, and met his eyes with hers.   
"Will you stay with me forever?" he asked hopefully.  
"I will never leave you again, my king."   
Van's heart leaped in his chest. He could never imagine being more happy then he was at that moment. He traced his hand gently from her cheek to her lips; they were soft and moist. He licked his own and gently pulled her face towards his. He started to tingle as her body slowly covered his. Their lips were millimeters apart and he could feel her hot breath on his face. "I love you," she whispered as she brought her lips down and…  
  
"Van-sama, wake up." Merle shook him, frantically trying to wake him up. "You're late for the budget meeting. Van-sama, wake up."  
Van lazily opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was well into the morning and Merle was coaxing him to get up. "Damn, it was only that dream again," he thought disappointedly. "Alright Merle," he said aloud "I'm up, I'm up." He sat up and rubbed his face awake. Merle pulled back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Van-sama this is not like you to sleep late. Are you feeling ill?" Merle brought her hand up to feel his forehead. Van sighed annoyingly and pushed her hand away. "I'm fine Merle, please tell them I'm on my way." Merle nodded and jumped off of his bed, she ran off closing the door behind her. Van got to his feet rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to the window to get a breath of fresh air. The faint outline of the Mystic Moon caught his eye. He frowned feeling sorry for himself then continued to get dressed.  
  
This meeting, like all other meetings, proved to be brutally boring for Van. He wasn't the type to just sit on his butt and listen to the same old squabbles day after day. He didn't like to talk about things; he just liked to get them done. Many townspeople talked about the king's impulsiveness, some marking it a good trait, some marking it a bad. The ones marking it a good trait always argued, "If it wasn't for the king's headstrong attitude and dedication, Fanelia would still be a pile of ashes." The latter always failed to come up with an arguing statement. Van was truly a loved king, none of his accomplishments went unnoticed and his heroism in the Great War would be remembered for all eternity. Yes, there wasn't anything that he couldn't do for his country, except sit through another boring meeting…  
  
Van sat in his chair at the head of the table. He had been there for hours, with his four castle samurai and his six advisors. The castle samurai and royal advisors were appointed almost immediately after Van's return to Fanelia. The samurai were the greatest left in Fanelia after the war, and had served for Van's father in their youth. Most of his advisors served his father as well, the ones that did had openly disapproved of Van's mother, so Van treated them like accountants more than confidants. Van's trust went to his samurai, like them, he too was a warrior, and could relate to them.   
  
"This is ridiculous," thought Van, "we've been here for five hours already. How much can possibly be said about corn?" He rolled his eyes and started to nod off, but was snapped back to reality with a fist hitting the table. "Van-sama did you hear what I said?" Tiras, one of Van's cocky advisors was staring directly at him. He was tapping his fingers testily on the wooden table. "Oh, um, sorry uh, what where you saying?" Said Van a little embarrassed. Zebulon, the youngest samurai, gave a little chuckle; he clearly was the only easy-going one out of the group. Tiras ignored him and cleared his throat, "I said Van-sama are you planning on escorting anyone special to banquet tomorrow?" Van's blood immediately started to boil at this. Everyone in that room knew about his feelings toward Hitomi, 'the girl from the Mystic Moon'. "Does it matter?" said Van through gritted teeth. "Well Van-sama it would be nice if you get to know some of the young ladies in Fanelia."  
"What for?" asked Van mockingly.  
Tiras made a face "For marriage, of course."  
"Not interested."  
"Van-sama be serious," Akio another advisor spoke up, "Fanelia would love to see you settled down and starting a family."  
  
Van said nothing; he just turned his head away from staring eyes and looked at the floor. "Really Van-sama you can be quite stubborn." Said Tiras again. He turned and faced the rest of the councilmen and whispered: "He still thinks that girl from the Mystic Moon is going to come back. When is he going to realize 'that girl' will never come back?" And that was it; those appalling words that Van dared not say or even thought about were said. Van felt the rage sweep through his body. He immediately stood. "Enough!" he yelled, "I will not have you speak about her in that manner!" Van scanned the room; the whole council froze from Van's outburst. "And I will not stand for you calling her 'that girl' her name is Hitomi." He fixed his eyes on Tiras "Is that understood?" Tiras couldn't take the king's intense watch any longer; he cast his eyes down and nodded. The whole group nodded too, but only the castle samurai where sincerely ashamed at their behavior. Van gave a gratified smile. "Now", he said, "It's stuffy in here, I'm going for a ride." He started to walk out the door when Tiras held up a finger to protest, but Japheth, Van's head samurai, grabbed his arm. He just shook his head no, knowing when to leave the king alone. Tiras just frowned and shut his mouth.  
  
Van rode his horse to the Village of Urthas. He figured while he was out he'd check to see how the new trade routes were working out. After a couple hours of conversation with the Village Chief, he was content with the progress, said his goodbyes and headed on this way again. He rode for a little while when he stopped, not far from where he and Hitomi had first landed on Gaea. He smiled recalling that memory, how confused she was, and how, though he didn't realize it then, happy he was that she got pulled along with him. "What was it about you Hitomi?" he thought to himself. "Was it because you saved my life…or was it how you stood up to me, like no one before had ever dared?" He chuckled quietly to himself; "You sure put me in my place."  
  
Dusk was approaching and he looked to the heavens to find the Mystic Moon coming out of the purple and pink swirled sky. "That girl will never come back." The words of Tiras replayed in Van's mind. He started to get angry again but shook it off. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Hitomi. He tried to call out to her but he couldn't reach her. He tried harder, but he could only make out a faint sense of confusion and maybe…sadness? "Why is it getting so hard to feel you Hitomi?" he asked from his heart, but got no reply. He felt a wave of grief wash over him and a fear he hoped he would never feel; fear that she would move on and forget him. Van brought a hand up to his temples and rubbed them stressfully. "I need to clear my head." He walked to an open area and pulled out his sword and began to silently spar alone. This always worked wonders when his emotions were getting the better of him. He pushed everything from his mind: his duties, Tiras…Hitomi…everything. His only company was the sound of steel swishing through air.  
  
Time passed by unnoticed to the king, before he knew it the darkness had rolled in and the sky sparkled with millions of stars. He stood still, panting under the moonlight, beads of sweat lingered on his brow. "I've been away for a long time," he thought. "I really have to stop doing that." He sheathed his sword and whistled for his horse. While he waited for his horse, he started to feel soft warmth spread across his chest. Before he had time to react he saw a faint pink glow from under his shirt. "What? The pendent, but why?" He reached in his shirt and pulled out the pendent, it grew brighter by the second, illuminating the night. "Does this mean I can visit her again?" No sooner did the words leave his mouth, that the clouds separated and that all too familiar column of light shot down from the Mystic Moon.   
  
Van rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He stood dumbfounded for a second until his wits returned to him. His heart jumped in his throat, "that, that light…that means…HITOMI!" He ran and jumped on his horse, and he took off in the light's direction, towards Fanelia…  
  
End of Chapter 06 


	8. Chapter 07 Requainted

When the Demon Stirs ~ An Escaflowne Fan Fic ~  
By: H. Zane  
  
The stars are shinning bright.  
Hopelessly devoured in light.  
Love finally in sight.  
Found in the dark of night.  
~ H. Zane  
  
~ Chapter 07- Reacquainted ~  
  
A short distance away Hitomi sat alone in unfamiliar woods. Her left ankle throbbed, "I must have landed funny," she thought to herself. She looked at the sky and saw Earth shinning bright through the treetops. She felt a jarring sensation in her stomach, a sensation that told her she was no longer on Earth but on Gaea again. Tears started to pour from her eyes, they were tears of happiness, sorrow, fear, and excitement all rolled into one; it was almost too much for her to handle, she didn't know which emotion to feel. But that soon came to an end, as she heard the sound of hoof beats coming in her direction. She stood favoring her ankle, feeling her fear tremble on her skin as the rider approached, stopped and got of his horse. Hitomi squinted her eyes, even with the bright starlight; she couldn't identify person that was under the canopy of trees.   
  
The air around the two still figures was serene and her heart was pounding, the figure took a step forward, "Hitomi is that you?" he said softly. Recognizing the voice immediately Hitomi jumped with delight and started to painfully run towards him. Seeing her movement he started to run forward as well. "Yes Van it's me, it's me!" She called as she held out her arms and was caught up in a sweeping embrace. "By the gods Hitomi… I can't believe it… you came back." Van said as he buried his head in her hair. "Oh, Van" was all Hitomi could manage; she started to sob in his neck. Van pulled his head away slightly making their lips dangerously close. "Hitomi," he breathed. He wanted to take her lips in his so bad it hurt, but his shyness still controlled him. "Hitomi…I…" he embraced her tighter sliding one of his hands up her back to her neck. In the darkness she couldn't make out his face but she saw his eyes shimmer with the stars, and the last of her tears fell from her eyes.   
  
All Hitomi felt was bliss; she didn't even realize when Van held her that her feet dangled a good six inches from the ground. All they could do was stare in each other's eyes with their faces so close that their noses touched. Finally Hitomi broke the silence. "How did you know I'd be here?"   
Van, who was in a daze, gently let Hitomi slide to the ground, though, still not letting their bodies split even an inch. He looked down at her. "I didn't" he said, "but I thank the gods that I was out here."   
"Where is 'here' Van?"  
Van smiled and touched her cheek. "We are near Urthas, three hours from Fanelia."   
"Fanelia" she sighed and buried her head in his chest. She breathed him in deep, his scent filling her nostrils nostalgically. "Fanelia is rebuilt," she thought to herself, "I knew he could do it."   
"Van…" Hitomi said aloud, regrettably pulling her face from his chest, "can we go home?"   
  
"Home?" Van thought "she called Fanelia, home" his eyes scanned the ground and saw the familiar outline of her bag. He smiled inside "Does this mean she will stay with me…forever?" His eyes roamed back into Hitomi's and he suddenly realized that he hadn't answered her yet. Feeling a little foolish he ran a hand through his hair. "Of course Hitomi, we'll go now." Van then, regrettably, pulled his body from hers and fetched her gym bag and fastened it on the back of the horse's saddle. He turned to her again and held out his arms. She started to walk toward him when her ankle flared up again. She tried to hide her soft whimper from Van, but he had heard it and immediately was at her side. "What is it, are you hurt?" he asked sounding a bit panicked. Hitomi smiled "I knew he'd say that" she mused to herself. She stiffened up "Oh, its nothing to worry about, I think I just landed on it wrong."  
"You landed wrong? Here, can I look at it?" Van started to kneel down but Hitomi grabbed his shirt and forced him to straighten up. "Van" she whispered close to his face, and he was memorized again, "let's just go home, I'm not in any pain right now."   
Van frowned, "ok I'm just concerned…I'll have a healer look at it when we reach the castle."   
She smiled and nodded; Hitomi was satisfied with this and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her sudden embrace surprised him, but was very much appreciated, he pulled her body against his, feeling her softness. They stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds until Van picked her up and put side saddled her on his horse. He climbed up and sat behind her. Nervously he slid his arms under hers, holding the reigns in her lap. When he saw that she didn't mind this he signaled his horse and they were off to Fanelia.   
  
The pair road in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, letting the reality of Hitomi's presence on Gaea sink in. Finally out of the woods, the stars bathed them in light. "It's so beautiful here, I didn't realize till now how much I've missed it here." Hitomi said as she took in the gorgeous night. "There are so many stars here." Van looked about and smiled, "yes, it is beautiful, but I guess I can't appreciate it like you can, right Hitom-." Van stopped suddenly as he got a good look at the back of her head. "Hitomi!" he said loudly "what's this blood from?" He stopped his horse and started to examine her. "Oh, that, I forgot about that." Hitomi reached back and delicately touched her wound.   
"Hitomi is there something I should know about, I mean you come to me all banged up like this, it makes me wonder."  
"Um Van, do you think we could talk about this at the castle, it's kind of a long story." Answered Hitomi.   
"Whatever you want Hitomi, but-."   
  
He stopped and looked down. "But what Van?" Hitomi asked as she turned to face him. But as she did she was frozen in place. "Van" she gasped as he returned her stunned gaze. Neither of them had yet gotten a proper look at each other. To both their surprise they both had changed so much. Van eyed Hitomi up and down, in the two years she grew more feminine and graceful. She still had a solid body, but her curves had deepened and developed in all the right places. Her hair was a bit longer now too, falling slightly past her chin. He grinned his approval, as she looked him over too. She now noticed that he was much taller than last time she saw him, he was still lean but with more well defined muscles. His hair too was longer and pulled back in a low ponytail with a few tendrils that fell loose in his eyes. His face was older, manlier, and the signs of stress and sorrow that she thought had made a permanent home there had smoothened out into determination and triumph.   
  
I-I don't understand," she stammered "when I saw you the other day you looked exactly like you had when I left. But now, I can see how much you've matured."  
Van blinked, he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. "Yes, when I saw you, you too looked the same, what do you suppose happened."  
"I really don't know Van." She paused for a minute to think. "I could only assume that the pendent allowed us to see what we wanted to see. I couldn't know how you've changed so I saw you the only way that I have ever known you. And I figure the same goes for you."  
"Yes that does make sense," he responded "but we could deliberate this for hours and still not know the answer."   
"Yeah, you're right, who cares, I'm here now and that's all that matters." Hitomi turned back around and cuddled against his chest. "Damn does he look good." She thought to herself pleasantly. "I just wish I didn't have that vision to tell him about."   
Van was happy that she snuggled against him, it felt so right, and nothing else in the world could be more perfect. He looked down at her; she had closed her eyes and was starting to fall asleep. He wanted to talk to her some more, but he decided to let her rest, they would have plenty of time later to talk. He took the reigns in his left hand and used his right hand to hold her slender waist more tightly and then continued on their way.   
  
A few hours later they finally reached Fanelia, Van wanted her to see Fanelia in the light of day so he let her sleep until they reached the castle. The whole way there Van was getting strange looks from his guards and the few townsfolk that were still out and about. They couldn't help it; it was not like the king to be so close to a woman his age, and sharing the same horse nonetheless. Van tried to ignore it but he couldn't help being bothered by all of the curious eyes. "I should've gone through the back way," he said annoyingly.   
  
They finally made it to the castle and Van gently shook her awake. "Hitomi," he whispered, "we're here."   
"Hmm" Hitomi moaned as her eyes began to open. When she opened them completely she looked around at her surroundings and almost fell off the horse. "Oh, I forgot where I was for a second." She laughed nervously as Van helped her down. The stable boy looked at both of them peculiarly as he put the horse away. Hitomi ignored the boy and started to walk when Van came up fast behind her and picked her up to carry her to the castle. As much as she liked being so close to him she was a little embarrassed to be carried in like a child. "Van, I can walk you know." She could feel her face turn a shade of bright red.  
"Oh sorry," he said as he put her down.   
  
"Good evening Van-sama" the castle guards said in unison. "Good evening" Van replied as they walked past the curious men. Everyone the couple passed gave the same questioning look. They finally reached the infirmary, where Van introduced the healer, Maura, to Hitomi. She looked Hitomi over, cleaned her wound and wrapped her slightly twisted ankle and tried to convince the king there was nothing to worry about. Maura wondered what kind of woman would cause the king to be filled with such concern, "I wonder if this is the same Hitomi from the Great war, the woman rumored to be from the Mystic Moon," she thought to herself, "yes, it must be the same."  
  
They left the infirmary and Van walked Hitomi to her room. Hitomi looked through the halls of the castle and was very impressed. The foyers were wider and brighter with portraits and attractive artifacts decorating the walls, this was much more beautiful then the old, plain castle she remembered. "You've done such a wonderful job Van, I can't wait to see all of Fanelia."  
"Thank you, I'll give you a tour tomorrow. Oh, and I almost forgot there is a festival starting tomorrow, there will be music, games, street venders and performers, and I think you'll like it." Van said as he flashed her a hopeful smile.  
"That sounds wonderful Van, what's the occasion?"  
"Actually we're celebrating the completion of Fanelia, the rebuilding was finished last month, but now I have another reason to celebrate." Van stopped in front of a large wooden door and looked deeply into Hitomi's eyes. She felt her face get hot; she knew that the other reason for celebration was her. Hitomi looked away from Van's pensive eyes, "Um, it only took two years to rebuild, you must have worked extremely hard Van." She looked at Van again and could still feel her body filled with heat. He boldly leaned in closer to her, "yes, we worked hard but I can't take all the credit, Millerna sent architects and groups of workers from Asturia to help with reconstruction. Fanelia looks very modern."   
"You must be very grateful to her, how is she anyway?"  
Van smiled again, "she is well, she has been remarried to Dryden for a year and the couple have been ruling Asturia for 3 months now, since Aston's passing."  
"I'm glad to hear Millerna and Dryden are well. What about Alle-"   
"Hitomi," Van interrupted quite suddenly, "this will be your room, mine is right next door." He pointed to his right, "that's where I'll be if you need me… it's late, we should retire for now, we can talk tomorrow."   
  
Hitomi sighed, she was tired and was in no hurry to tell him about her vision, but she really didn't want to part with him so soon after being reunited. "Ok Van" she said with apparent regret in her voice, "I'll be looking forward for tomorrow."   
Van could see her disappointment, he felt the same way but she would be right next-door and morning wasn't too far off. "I'll be looking forward to tomorrow too…" He leaned in close to her, trapping her between him and the door. He slid his arms around her waist, holding her in a tight intimate embrace, clutching her nightgowns fabric yearningly in his hands. "Good night Hitomi, until tomorrow," he whispered in her ear, sending sparks down her back. He pulled away and walked to his room, still looking at her, opened his door and walked in. Hitomi stood for a few seconds, thinking about Van's loving embrace. She thought that, although he was obviously still shy, he had gotten a little bolder with age. She hoped she was right.   
  
Hitomi couldn't wait until the next day, but it would come sooner if she went to sleep. She turned and entered her room; she was awe stricken with its beauty. This room was much different then the first one she was given two years ago. This was defiantly no ordinary guest room; it was very large with a high ceiling and a small balcony, the bed was huge, probably a king size and there was a large gorgeous golden oak wardrobe in the corner next to a matching desk. There was a small red stuffed chair next to the bed and a small table with a pair of cushioned chairs on the other side of the wardrobe and desk. This room was defiantly fit for royalty. She walked over to the wall she shared with Van and put her ear up to it hoping she could hear him. The walls were thin to some extent and she could here a quiet rustling. "He must be changing," she thought as she started to get a mental picture, She then scolded herself for think such things and climbed into bed. Moments after she hit the pillow she fell asleep to the pleasant thoughts of Van.  
  
End of Chapter 07 


	9. Chapter 08 Reverence

When the Demon Stirs~An Escaflowne FanFic  
By: H. Zane  
  
My past stalks me,   
I have nowhere to shine.  
I have sold myself to you,  
But the reality is still mine.  
~ H. Zane  
  
~ Chapter 08- Reverence ~   
  
Illyanna looked proudly at her reflection in the mirror, admiring her own beauty. She smiled a malicious grin as she pinned her long raven hair up and slipped on a brilliant purple gown with silver buttons. Today was her big day, not only was it her 20th birthday, her accent into woman hood but it was also the day she had to prove her skills as a sorceress to anyone of importance in the kingdom of Gedaliah. She had been up at first light learning some simple curses and one intricate spell from Oni, nothing threatening, just some with enough prowess to impress the nobles and for Oni to earn her trust.   
  
He watched her from a distance as she prepared herself, whispering spells under her breath. She had been easy to teach and learned the spells quickly; he was very pleased with himself for choosing such a suitable pawn. He approached her from behind but she already could feel his presence and turned to face him. "So," she said, "when do we start looking for the Bloodstone shards?"  
"My aren't we eager the eager one." Oni stretched and twisted his demon form around her body. "We can start looking in the Hot Zone, a desert island far in the west, as soon as we acquire a vessel for traveling."   
Illyanna knew better them to fight off his advances, she allowed him to twist around her. "That shouldn't be a problem, my father owns two leviships and a small fleet of ocean-crossing ships. I will need his permission to use them though, but after he sees my talents I'm sure he will consent the use of one of them."  
Oni pulled away from her and sank back into the shadows, "I hope your right Princess, because we wouldn't want to have to do anything drastic."  
Illyanna looked confused, "drastic, what do you mean drastic?" Oni was saved from answering her they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" She demanded.   
"Um…my lady…it's D- David Jahn Agoras, I serve for your f-father in the Royal Guard."  
Illyanna rolled her eyes, "yes, I know who you are, what is it that you want?"  
David cleared his throat, "the court is ready for you my lady. I- I'm to escort you to the Sorcerer's Hall."   
Illyanna walked to the door and opened it abruptly. The young man that was standing there jumped back in surprise, he gave her a low bow and Illyanna looked him over.  
  
He was handsome she would admit, he was around her age with turquoise hair that fell in front of his eyes. His eyes matched his hair and he was tall and well built. He was wearing Gedaliah's black and gray decorative armor and he carried a sword and dagger.   
  
Illyanna regarded the man coolly; she was a little disappointed that a Nobleman was not sent to retrieve her. In Gedaliah the men at arms did not hold much respect. This was a country ruled by magic and swordplay was rarely used. Most of the soldiers were just young men with no other talents and no real aspects, none of them had ever seen real war, real blood shed.  
  
David tried to hide his smile as he held out his arm to her, she took it and he lead her to the Sorcerer's Hall. Oni followed them but made sure he wasn't seen by hiding in the shadows. On the way there David tried to make some light conversation with the Princess, but she wasn't interested. Every time he spoke to her she sighed exasperatingly and gave him one-word answers. It was clear that David had some feelings for Illyanna that went beyond servant and master. "Um Illyanna-hime, I'm looking forward to seeing you…I mean your skills." David shook his head and silently yells at himself for that slip of the tongue. He started to open the huge oak doors of the Sorcerer's Hall. Illyanna watched him out of the corner of her eye; she could see his nervousness yet did nothing to ease it. He finally got both doors open and stood off to the side. As she entered he bowed again, "I wish you good fortune, although I know you will not need it," he said.  
Illyanna gave him a sly smile, which was surprising, "Thank you," she said and continued her way in through Hall.  
  
The Sorcerer's Hall was very impressive. The room was enormous with shinning golden colored walls and a white marble floor. The ceiling was high and the windows were adorned with attractive purple drapes and stretched from the floor almost up to the ceiling. A large crystal chandelier hung at mid level and reflected off the marble floor. The room sparkled like no other room in the palace. On the far side of the room there was two large thrones. The first throne was occupied by the king of Gedaliah, Nero de Gedal and the other sat empty.  
  
Illyanna looked at her father, he wore a reluctant grin with his gold crown and his eyes were tired. She bowed before him then averted her eyes to his council, Seri- Ra and Zephaniah, the High Priest of Gedaliah. Nero gave her a slow nod, "well my daughter," he said, "Are you prepared to prove yourself worthy of the throne?"  
  
Illyanna stared acutely in her father's eyes, "yes my Lord."  
Gedal recoiled slightly at his daughter's gaze, never before had he seen her eyes so fierce. He didn't recognize her. "Then let us begin," he said.   
  
And she did just that; she started simple at first, doing some minor levitation and telekinesis, summoning thunder and lightning, dancing with fire and freezing water. She wasn't getting any impressed responses from her audience, they had seem these tricks thousands of times before and had themselves performed them for spectators, so she decided to make it more interesting.   
  
She turned to David who was watching from the entrance, a goofy smile plastered his face. "You there, swordsman, come here I require your assistance." He looked from side to side not sure that she was addressing him. Illyanna chuckled slightly, "yes David, I am addressing you please come forward." David approached the princess, looking back and forth between her and the king silently asking his permission. The king nodded to David as he reached Illyanna. Illyanna placed her hands on David's cheeks gently; he could feel the warmth spread through his face. "Now," she said, "this won't hurt a bit." She pulled her hands away from his face and flicked her wrists quickly and mouthed a strange incantation, "hicci puccih esaelp." She lightly placed her hands on his face again and pulled it close to hers. David gulped with wide eyes and could feel his face turning from pink to crimson. Illyanna squeezed his cheeks together making him pucker slightly and whispered the final word of the spell, "knaht" and then tenderly kissed his lips. There were a few whispers coming from the crowd but most everyone figured that there was a good reason for the kiss.  
  
David's blood boiled in his veins, he couldn't believe what was happening, that he couldn't believe the princess was kissing him, and especially in front of so many people. He felt wonderful inside but he wished that this wasn't part of some spell, that the kiss was true and she had real love for him.  
  
Illyanna drew away slowly staring into his eyes almost solemnly. "Sorry," she whispered, and then turned away from him and once again stood facing her audience. Everyone including Illyanna and David remained still in silent air. "Daughter, what was the purpose of that?" Asked her father the king. Illyanna glanced back at David who wore that same stupid grin as before. David opened is mouth to speak but he was cut off, *hick* David instantly placed his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. "Princess*hick* did you*hick* do this*hick*?   
  
There were a few quiet chuckles coming from her audience, along with a light applause. Seri-Ra, however, wasn't amused. She wondered to herself how the princess could have learned such a spell, no not a spell, a curse. She knew that the Book of the Dead was safe; and there were no other copies, no other way of learning it. Seri-Ra frowned and glanced at her king, he was chuckling along with the rest of the council. Either he didn't realize that she performed a curse or he didn't care. Her attention, however, returned to Illyanna who was standing in front of David again preparing to break the spell. She whispered the same words and kissed him again. But this time he returned her kiss, which was fairly obvious to everyone. They broke free and he headed back to his place by the door and she face the council again.   
  
Nero gave a pleased smile at Illyanna, "very good daughter, I've not seen a body curse before, have you anymore tricks up your sleeves?" Asked the king. Illyanna's face lit up like a candle in a dim room, her father was pleased with her and she was in raptures, "finally", she thought, "he loves me." She flashed her father a sly grin, "Oh yes my Lord there is more where that came from." The whole room was amused by this exchange, never before had they seen their king and princess so playful together, so loving. Oni was also amused; he snickers to himself as he thought of what the future held for his perfect little princess.   
  
Illyanna prepared for another spell, this one was a little more complicated. It was harmless, just a spell for show but if she got that kind of response from a mere body curse, she couldn't wait to see the reaction from this one. She raised her hands in the air and with a few slights finger movements spat out another spell: "Come and bleed o' scares of pain. Haunt me, hurt me, curse my name. Leave me broken, damned and drained. Come to me, my sweet black rain." Illyanna felt a swell in her chest, like she had committed the ultimate sin when saying those words, it made her feel a little dirty inside yet altogether excited her. Nevertheless the spell worked, she brought her right hand down and formed a small storm cloud in her left. She closed her eyes and concentrated as rain started to fall from the cloud. But these were not average raindrops; they were black, as black coal and in seeing this sent loud gasps thought out the council.   
  
The droplets fell into black puddles at Illyanna's feet, Seri-Ra and Zephaniah looked at each other in wonder. Seri-Ra leaned in close to him trying to be as quiet as possible, "I know that spell, it's from the Book of the Dead! Zephaniah did you teach her that spell?" Zephaniah was taken aback by her blunt question, "I know not such spells woman, you are the keeper of the book, so perhaps you taught her." "Don't be daft old man," Seri-Ra replied, " I have never so much as let her look at it." Seri-Ra rubbed her chin with her index finger and thumb, "she is learning these spells from somewhere, and I don't like it one bit!" Seri-Ra folded her arms across her chest; this was indeed bothering her and she would get to the bottom of it after Illyanna's exam.   
  
Illyanna quietly ended the spell and took a little bow. She smiled boldly and placed her hands on her hips. "And now for the concluding spell, I have been saving it for last." Illyanna glanced at Seri-Ra and gave her a little wink. Seri-Ra rolled her eyes at her students pride and waited with worry for her pupil's final spell.  
  
Illyanna stood up straight and raised her arms to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and whispered her dark words, words that had not been uttered in hundreds of years. "Trade fire's light for darkness chill, make it one, and make it still. Dim the brightness, dull the flame, and make my fire as cold as rain." No sooner did the words leave her lips then the scalding flames spit from her fingertips. She gritted her teeth against the searing heat as the fire surrounded her, but it did not consume her, it just licked and raged against her flesh, against her cloths. Illyanna gasped and brought the flames together in one red ball of heat. Her audience looked on curiously as the fire darted from her hands to the drapes and finally lingered. She held the flames for a moment as she closed her eyes and concentrated immensely. Finally with he strength and breath gathered she opened her eyes and breathed onto the flames. Her breath was like a frost and upon touching the flames turned them into sculptures of ice. She stood in deep concentration, fighting to keep the heavy ice suspended as the spectators' gasps and whispers filled the room.  
  
Illyanna was about to conclude the spell when she felt a strong hold on her arm. She quickly looked to her side and saw Seri-Ra holding her tightly with gritted teeth. Seri-Ra squeezed her student's arm with a barbarian's strength, which caused Illyanna to break her concentration and with a slight moan let the ice sphere smash into the floor. The crowd quickly dispersed as it came crashing down and shattered into a million slivers of ice.   
  
Seri-Ra's eyes burned into her student, "Those spells are forbidden by law and morality! Illyanna-hime, I demand to know where you learned such things! Where in hell did you learn from that book!" Seri-Ra's eyes blazed into her students' face. She was determined to get to the bottom of this and fast. For she knew the true power in those words and she knew what the future would hold if that power fell into the wrong hands. She pulled Illyanna closer with a grip of steel, which made Illyanna cry out. "Answer me girl!" she said through clenched teeth.   
  
Illyanna decided to play dumb, she had no intention of revealing her sources, especially to Seri-Ra. Illyanna looked at her with doe eyes. "Book, what book?" she questioned innocently. "I haven't any idea what your talking about teacher."  
  
Seri-Ra's anger intensified. "Enough lies, enough games, do you take me for a fool…" she spat.   
  
Just then the king stood and slammed his staff to the floor. And the room grew quiet again.  
  
"Silence sorceress and take your hands off my daughter." The king commanded.   
  
Seri-Ra looked at the king with a scowl. She let go of the princess's arm. "But sire," she started "don't you realize your daughter is casting from the Book of the Dead? Aren't you the least bit curious as to where she acquired these skills and concerned for your country, your people?" The crowd stood still in anticipation, never had they seen a coming of age ceremony with such controversy. But the king just shook his head and sat down. "Your concern is acknowledged and appreciated Seri-Ra" he said as he gazed about the room at his subjects. "Appreciated but unnecessary," he smiled as he watched the sorceresses mouth drop. She started to object but the king held up his hand to silence her. "That will be all, now please leave us, I would like to have a word with my daughter in private."  
Seri-Ra shook her head in disapproval. "Yes my king," she said as she turned her heels and walked out. The king looked at the court and nodded for them to leave as well. They all left whispering amongst themselves of the strange power the princess had presented. The last person left and David pulled the huge doors closed, always keeping an eye on his princess.  
  
With the room finally secure, save one lingering demon in the shadows, King Nero burst into applause and laughter for his daughter. He had been quite impressed, but could not show his emotions in front of his court. "Congratulations daughter," he bellowed, "you have proven yourself worthy of the throne. And I must say that I am very pleased that your extra tutoring hadn't been a wasted effort on all of our parts."   
  
Illyanna smiled at her father then cast her eyes to the floor, "I'm just happy to please you. It has taken all my life, but I suppose it was worth the wait."  
  
"Indeed it was," he answered as he stood up and walked towards Illyanna. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You made me proud today. You really showed those fools what the Gedals' were made out of. If you ever need anything daughter, please don't be hesitant to ask."   
  
At this both Oni and Illyanna grinned a toothy grin. They figured they would easily gain access to a leviship and start searching for the first piece of the Bloodstone. Illyanna played with a piece of raven colored hair that fell from her pins and turned away from her father. "It's funny you should say that father, for I was about to make a request upon you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, I was hoping I could use one of your ships to make a pilgrimage to strengthen my skills. There is a place called the Hot Zone, and I have heard that it holds mystical energies…"  
Illyanna barely got her sentence out when the king interrupted her.   
"Absolutly not," he said, "I will not have my only daughter running about in some desert waste land. And besides you need to stay here and learn how to run the kingdom, if you're going to be queen someday."  
Illyanna turned around with a huff. She was not happy with the king's answer and was about to attempt to change his mind using every means necessary. She folded her arms and stared straight into Nero's eyes. "I thought you just said if I needed anything, I shouldn't be afraid to ask?"  
  
"Yes I did," Nero said as he turned and started to walk back to his throne. "But leaving the country is put of the question. You must understand this."  
  
Illyanna stomped her foot to the ground. "Did I not impress you today?"  
  
"Yes, I already told you that-  
  
"Then why can't I go?"  
  
King Nero sighed and sat on his throne. "I'm not going to argue with you girl, you're young and foolish. You will stay in this castle and tend to your responsibilities, is that clear?"  
  
Ilyanna was about to argue her case again but something told her not too. She peeked at the corner of her eye at Oni, who was hiding behind a pillar. He shook his head no and slithered under the crack of the door. She followed his lead and with a sarcastic "fine" she angrily left the room before giving her father a chance to respond. She walked the hall past David and two other guards. She whispered silently to Oni as he moved in the shadows. The men looked a bit puzzled as Illyanna walked by. The princess was never known to talk to herself, but being so egotistical as she was, they just shrugged it off and continued their watch.  
  
Illyanna, on the other hand was not about to take her father's refusal lying down. She was no longer a child and did not care to be treated like one. She headed back to her room, it was time for a plan, she was determined to find all the missing shards. Oni wrapped his body around her and let his essence melt with hers becoming one being. "What are your plans Princess?" He asked ever so slyly. Her eyes glowed, "I'm going to find the Bloodstone no matter what. Even if it means destroying everything and anything that gets in my way."  
  
Oni smiled inwardly, "that's what I was hoping you would say."  
  
  
End of Chapter 08 


End file.
